Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to process image data and an information management method executable by the image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a multi-function peripheral which is provided with a card reader. In such a multi-function peripheral, when a user holds an IC card closely to the card reader, a card ID is read from the IC card. Then, the card ID which has been read is converted into a user ID and a password by referring to a DB (data base) built in the multi-function peripheral, and an query is made to an authentication server regarding the converted user ID and password, thereby executing user authentication.